


Order and Chaos

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Slash, Backstory, Canon, Fanon, Implied Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Backstory, M/M, Made For Each Other, Order and Chaos, POV Multiple, Rescue Mission, Suppressed Feelings, flangst, flowery writing waiting inside, my head canon of these two boys, plenty of feels, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Armitage Hux has always loved order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kylux fiction of hopefully many more to come. I wanted to explore the different facets of Kylo Ren and Hux in this short fiction. A longer, more detailed fiction is in the works (perhaps in the same universe). Many thanks to [Endeni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni) for looking over my story and polishing it right up and also for her lovely cover art for my story! Find it [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5876599)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 

x-x-x-x

General Armitage Hux has always loved order. Even as a child, before the heavy weight of his father’s expectations truly sunk in, he enjoyed everything in his room to be in its exact place. The feeling of pride and comfort that washed over young Hux as he organized his personal belongings was nothing short of pleasing. It was likely the closest he had ever felt to happiness as a boy.

Throughout adolescence his desire for order only increased, and though hunger for power often lingered in the corners of his mind, the need for structure was always in the forefront. It was through this strict discipline that he was able to rise so swiftly within his ranks until he reached the position of General. He had learned long ago that basic emotions such as envy, passion, and affection were only a hindrance to accomplishing one’s goals. Not to say that General Hux was completely insusceptible to feeling pride, loyalty and sometimes fury. Rather, he knew how to keep these feelings in check, and even at his most irate moments was able to reign himself in and maintain composure. Control, that’s what it all came down to in the end, and General Hux has no shortage of it.

x-x-x-x

Kylo Ren has always loved intensity and fervor. Even as a small boy, when he was still known as Ben Solo, he constantly experienced bursts of emotion; elation when Chewbacca would throw him over his shoulder, misery whenever his father would disappear again, and hunger when he had his first taste of the Force. As he grew older and the pull to the dark side overcame him, those turbulent thoughts and feelings only intensified.

Kylo Ren felt no need to hide such emotions, but rather used them as fuel, to ignite his ambitions, his strength and his power. For Kylo, such passion was not a weakness but rather an extension of himself. Those who came across Kylo Ren tended to be smothered in fear; Ren could smell the anxiety rolling off them as they cowered in his mere presence. Only one person refused to be affected by Kylo Ren this way. This man stood tall and disciplined in Ren’s company and it only enraged him all the more, only fed his desire to see him break.

x-x-x-x

Commander Hux has always been proud of his unwavering loyalty to the First Order, but even more so he is proud of his ability to stay calm in the midst of a storm. That formidable storm, which Supreme Leader Snoke has commanded Hux to work alongside, is a constant test to his sturdy patience. Kylo Ren, with his volatile power, unpredictable moods, and flair for the dramatic is a constant bitter reminder of all Hux stands against.

Hux is known for keeping his feelings in check, for his precious order, and yet every interaction with Kylo Ren is another threat to his meticulously crafted world. The contemptuous brat batters at his walls day in and day out, and Hux fears for the damage he has already done.

x-x-x-x

Kylo Ren devours the fear and hate that radiates off his inferiors, drinking in any emotion the world has to offer him. He relishes in the chaos and unkempt energy that circles his everyday life. Meetings with Hux, however, prove a stalemate in his consumption.

The General is stolid, but not quite impenetrable, and any flicker of emotion Ren can evoke is a precious reward. Hux is constantly on guard, but effortlessly so, and often times Ren is filled with such enraging envy he toys with the idea of Force choking the other man and coercing him to comply. And yet, if Ren is to have Hux, to truly have Hux, he prefers to have his consent.

Kylo Ren may be a storm of barely restrained emotion, but behind his formidable, dark helmet no one could glimpse his true feelings.

x-x-x-x

Hux has no distorted helmet to hide behind, no dark mask to keep his face hidden; he has no need for such a thing. Years of training, of conditioning himself, have kept any undesirable reactions at bay, easily trapped behind cool eyes and a stern, attentive face.

His feet crunch over the frozen snow, cold seeping into his bones as the sky continues to darken, but Hux pushes all thoughts of discomfort away. He is here on a mission, a direct command from the Supreme Leader, and that objective is all he allows to consume his mind.

There is no place for disorder, for chaos or fear, as he searches the desolate woods for Kylo Ren. There is no time to wonder if the man is alive, to feel anger at Ren for chasing down the scavenger girl while injured, to drown in disappointment at his weapon’s destruction. His hands shake as he finally comes upon a dark figure fallen in the snow, deep crimson spreading into the white ground. It’s merely the frigid air that causes his hands to tremble so; this is what Hux tells himself. He can allow himself that, yes, he can allow himself that.

x-x-x-x

It’s cold, so very cold. Kylo Ren feels flashes of pain here and there but more than anything all he feels is the all consuming cold. His vision is blurry, faded dark around the edges, but he can sense someone is here; someone has found him.

Ren peers into the dark, his gaze focusing on the man in front of him, and against his will the warmth filters in. Steadfast, reliable, grounded. Perhaps those qualities are not as useless as Kylo had always imagined them to be.

x-x-x-x

Kylo Ren’s eyes crack open as Hux leans down to check his vitals, a small smile playing on Ren’s lips, and Hux does his best to ignore the broken yet hopeful expression on his ruined face. Their immediate concern is to escape this dying planet as soon as possible; this is hardly the time to express their emotions, their mutual relief that the other is still alive. What use is an emotion like relief when they aren’t quite to safety yet? Hux gathers the injured, bleeding man into his arms and pulls him in close.

“Hux…” Kylo whispers softly, his head pressed against Hux’s chest.

General Hux has always loved order, fed himself and thrived on it, but as he tightens his grip on the man in his arms, he thinks he may have come to love a bit of chaos as well.

x-x-x-x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Order and Chaos" Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876599) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni)




End file.
